Fragments Of Power:  A Story By Owl
by Bellephont17
Summary: Albus Potter is off to Hogwarts. He is decidedly nervous - will the Sorting Hat place him in Gryffindor? Will he live up to his father's image? But no matter how catastrophic he believes his life is going to be, he has no idea. A series of letters.
1. Professor Longbottom  August 15th

_August 15__th_

Dear Neville,

How are you and Hannah, _Professor_ Longbottom? I still cannot believe you got the Herbology post – it seems like yesterday you were struggling to perform the _expeliarmus _spell in the Room of Requirement. Harry wishes me to congratulate you on becoming perhaps the most successful member of Dumbledore's Army.

Harry and I are well. James is, of course, excited to return to Hogwarts, but Albus – this being his first year – is extremely nervous. Harry has had some man-to-man talks with him and they seem to be helping a little, but you know how it is. I am afraid that having such a famous father weighs on the boy's mind, he feels like he is expected to live up to Harry's reputation. Ron, I remember, had similar issues when he was little, even though I'm sure he never guessed I knew about them.

And now I come to the purpose of my letter. I was wondering if, as an old friend of Harry's and mine, you could do us the favor of looking out for Al. Just to make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble. James will no doubt try to drag him into his practical jokes but (especially him being a first year) I believe that Al should stay away from anything that would take points away from his house. Thank you so much, as I know you will oblige. Say hello to Hannah for me.

Sincerely,

Ginny Potter

P.S. We (Ron, Hermoine, Harry and I) are planning on visiting Hogwarts sometime this winter, and look forward to some good conversations at the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Reserved Tables August 17th

_August 17__th_

Dear Ginny,

Just received your owl. Hannah is fine. She is expecting, did you know? Cannot wait to meet Albus Severus Potter in person, having only ever heard of him from you and Harry and James. Of course I will look out for him, because it's really the least I can do for you two. Please forgive me for being brief, but I've got loads of things to do before start of term in September. Headmaster McGonagall has upped requirements for this year, and I've got to adjust my syllabus and reading list accordingly. (It's funny, I'm still taking orders from our old house professor – she's still as strict as ever).

Your friend,

Neville Longbottom

P.S. I'll make sure Hannah reserves a table at the Cauldron.


	3. Fake Wands and Dungbombs August 24th

_August 24__th_

Dear Albus,

Isn't this exciting? Hogwarts! Mum and Dad seem almost as excited about me beginning term as I am. Uncle George came round yesterday and supplied me with a bag of fake wands and dungbombs and what – behind Mum's back of course. I think Dad knows, though, but he doesn't say anything.

Mum tells me to be careful, though, because she knows the Headmaster and she says that McGonagall will be upset if her old house loses points because of us. I promised I'd be careful – careful not to get caught, that is. We are going to have _so much fun_! Write back!

Your cousin,

Rose Weasley

P.S. What I really wrote this letter to know is – can you please make sure to reserve a seat for me on the Hogwarts Express? We may be a little late to King's Cross and I don' want to have to sit by myself in a compartment with a bunch of strangers! Thanks!


	4. To Be Honest August 25th

_August 25__th_

Dear Rose,

Thanks for the owl. Of course I will save you a seat. But I think you knew that and just wanted to test out your new owl. How is Hermes II? Hagrid is fine, and is hopping up and down in his cage now, wanting to be off.

Yes, Hogwarts. I'm not actually that excited, to be honest. James laughs at me and tells me I'm being nervous for nothing, but I'm not sure. What happens if I get the wrong house? What happens if everyone expects me to be like Dad? What if I do something stupid and lose points for my house the first day? I haven't slept for a several nights now. Maybe when I actually start term I'll be more confident. But really, being Harry Potter's son isn't always so great. Although I bet you have the same problem. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermoine are also pretty famous. I hope I didn't get you nervous or anything.

Your cousin,

Albus Severus Potter


	5. Being Ridiculous August 27th

_August 27__th_

Dear Albus,

You are being ridiculous. The Sorting Hat has never put anyone in the wrong house yet, has it? I am sure all the teachers will understand if you make a mistake on your first day and not take away house points or at least very many. And really, you can't keep thinking about your dad and what _he _did – that was _ages _ago. Besides, because there is no Dark Lord anymore, there is no reason to be like your dad in the first place. It's not like you had a mother who aced every single exams when she was your age and you had to make sure you had to be as good . . .

I hate you, Al. You have got me thinking about it again. No one will accept it if Hermoine Granger's daughter is anything but a perfect whiz. I'm not. What if the professors all make my exams harder than everyone else's because they think I'm as smart as Mum was?

Rose


	6. Phobia August 29th

_August 29__th_

Dear Hagrid,

How've you been? How is Spot treating you – I hope those burns are quite healed? I can recommend several very good potions to help them mend quicker if you like. Anyway, I'm sending you an owl just to ask you if you wouldn't mind making sure Rosie is alright in the boats. I know first-years come to Hogwarts by boat, but Rosie has a phobia about the water, for some reason. If she could be seated in the same boat with James and Albus by your personal direction, so she doesn't feel too nervous, I would appreciate it. Thank you ever so much, and have a good term.

Sincerely yours,

Hermoine Weasley


	7. Eavesdropper September 1st

_September 1__st_

Father,

You won't believe who I met on the train today. _Albus Severus Potter_. He and what I took to be his brother and a girl with very red hair took the compartments next to mine. I could hear them talking when I pressed my ear to the wall separating us, and apparently the youngest Potter boy is scared stiff that the Sorting Hat will put him in Slytherin. Wouldn't it be ripping to have a Potter in Slytherin? Disgrace to the family and all that, you know. Of course he won't be, though. I'd reckon the professors will rig the Sorting somehow to make sure he gets into Gryffindor.

I am writing this from my compartment. We're coming in to the station now. I'll send you another owl once I'm all settled in my Slytherin dorm and update you on the Potter status.

Your son,

Scorpius Malfoy


	8. Three Sentences September 2nd

_September 2__nd_

Dear Mum and Dad,

Got into Gryffindor. The feast was very good. Excited for school to start.

Rose


	9. Congratulations September 4th

_September 4__th_

Rosie,

What? Three sentences? Rose, really – our first child going to Hogwarts is something your mother and I have looked forward to for ages. Surely you can find more to tell than "Got into Gryffindor. The food was good", eh? How about Albus, where was he put?

Congratulations, by the way. Your mother Apparated to your uncles' and aunts' with the news the minute she got your message. I, however, want more details.

Dad


	10. Waiting For Your Owl September 4th

_September 4__th_

Dear Al,

Well? How was your first day? We've been waiting for one of your owls but so far we haven't had any word. Of course you both got into Gryffindor, of that I have no doubt. Aunt Hermoine told me Rose was accepted into the red and gold. Did you meet Headmaster McGonagall and Professor Longbottom? I did tell you he was part of Dumbledore's Army during the War, didn't I? He will, anyway, I'll bet. How about Hagrid, eh? Big, isn't he? Please send an owl to fill me in.

Dad

P.S. Mum wants me to remind James not to do anything rash, at least during the first week and to please not go out in the rain without your cloaks. I want to remind you to have fun and soak up every moment you can. Hogwarts remains the best days of my life. Love you both, boys.

P.P.S. Lily says hello and please send her a Hogwarts toilet seat. (She's been talking with Uncle George, apparently.)


	11. Anything I Can Do? September 6th

_September 6__th_

Dear Harry,

Is there anything I can do? I wish that there was something, but being the Herbology professor isn't exactly gracing the top of the hierarchal ladder, so to speak. Hagrid got very mad, insisted there be a change. I spoke with McGonagall but she says that the Sorting Hat has never made a mistake and that to overturn it's decision could lead to problems, both for the whole school (can't show favoritism and all that) and for Albus himself. I'm sorry, but she was always strict. I'll keep my eye on Albus for you.

Your friend,

Neville


	12. An Awful Baby September 6th

_September 6__th_

Father,

Albus Potter got put into Slytherin! I couldn't believe it, the Sorting Hat actually betrayed the mighty Potters. His face got terribly red, it was so funny, and that man Hagstod or whatever his name is started yelling at the Headmaster to make the Sorting Hat say different, right in front of everybody.

But now, of course, this means I must share a dorm with him, and being associated in any way with the Potters' kid isn't going to help my reputation at all. He's an awful baby, really. Cried all night the first night. He thought I was asleep but I wasn't and I could hear him. It's rather difficult to believe he's the son of the famousHarry Potter.

Your son,

Scorpius Malfoy


End file.
